New Troy
New Troy was a secret society located in the eastern side of the Enchanted Forest. It is currently ruled by Elena Troy, the daughter of Paris and Helen of Troy, and Vernal. It also where the Rebel Mythos have temporarily taken refuge after escaping from Ever After High. It is now a legitimate nation on the southern European coastline The line of accession is matriarchal, meaning the crown will passed from mother to first-born daughter, with the current heiress being Princess Nia Troy. History Shortly after the Greeks have sacked Troy. A group of survivors hid in caves along the coastline and waited until the Greek armies left. They eventually found and stole 2 boats. However one of the boats were washed off course and was separated, one boat reached the safety of Rome. While the other boat that was swept to the fairy-tale lands. When they learned that Menelaus is very well known even in the new lands, the survivors immediately went into hiding in the enchanted forest and founded New Troy. Their first leader was a soldier who had survived the Greeks' Trojan Horse by the name of Neo. But he eventually died of illness and this automatically makes his son, Vernal, the de-facto leader of the surviving Trojans in New Troy. Eventually Elena Troy, the rightful heir to Troy's throne and the daughter of Paris, found the survivors and was made their official Queen. Vernal steps down and vows to serve her until the end, becoming her right hand (eye) man. New Troy eventually became a place of refuge for the Rebel Mythos after their escape from Ever After High. After the events of the final battle, New Troy is rebuilt with help from Midnight Darkness on the eastern peninsula of the fairy tale lands where it became a prosperous and wealthy trade hub thanks to the vast natural resources available. Geography New Troy is currently located in a fairly mountainous peninsula which is made up of extinct volcanoes. Giving it fertile land and vast metal, jewel and mineral deposits. And with its location close to the ocean and in a very sunny region they mainly rely on solar and hydroelectric energy. It is located on the Southern European coastline, between Croatia and Greece and is roughly half the size of Kosovo. Economy After being relocated and establishing a port, New Troy became a trading hub as they have important rare materials along with produce and fisheries. Becoming a an economic powerhouse within a matter of 2 years. As of Two Years Too Long, New Troy is now very wealthy and prosperous. And as revealed in Happily Ever After, it currently supplies Sparta with most of its metal. It is sometimes referred to as the Abu Dhabi of Europe because of how wealthy it is. Politics and Society The country is a semi constitutional monarchy. The King and Queen both have some form of political power but they also rely on a parliament cabinet of ambassadors, chancellors and ministers. This dual system is what keeps the power balance in check which has proven to be incredibly effective. Unlike its close ally, Sparta, New Troy favors loyalty, wit, humility and heart over strength and might. The society is egalitarian, but the law of succession is matriarchal to honor the patron goddesses of their nation, Athena, Artemis, Nike and Eleos. New Troy is part of the EU and are part of the UN. Thus the nation is incredibly well respected and admired by most of the world but some looked down the way it was formed because of their old fashioned views. The palace itself has very few servants the ones that are there mainly help with some cleaning and cooking and are basically part of the family and are personally taken care of by Elena to prevent mistreatment, so the palace's residents share household chores eg Elena does the vacuuming and laundry, Vernal does the dusting and ironing etc (he's not allowed to do laundry on account of accidentally shrinking Nia's clothes when she's a baby). New Troy ranks in at 20 in the World Happiness Report, 17 in the Health Index, 15 in GDP and 18 in the Global Peace index. Clothing Residents of New Troy wear clothes which are a blend of ancient roman and modern clothing. However the upper class's clothing resembles high ranking military wear and this extends to the Royal Family as demonstrated by Elena, Vernal and Nia. Ranking in the royal family is mainly identified by the style and color of their coats, the number of medals, the sash color, and their peaked cap/berets. King and Queen: White peaked cap with gold wreaths on the rims, phoenix clutching a sword and jewel in the cap's center, epaulet chains,45 medals, white double breasted tailcoats, silver sash. Crown Princess: Black peaked cap with silver wreaths on the rims, phoenix in the center, 30 army medals, black high collared double breasted dress coat, grey sash. Princess: Black army beret with silver wreaths and a falcon, 24 army medals, black high collared military coat, dark grey sash. Greeting Formal greetings in New Troy are different since they normally salute. If meeting the King or Queen salute near forehead level, Princess/Crown Princess salute at eyebrow level, Nobles bow (regardless of gender). Known Residents * Elena Troy (Queen) * Sundarata Devi (Ambassador/Adviser) * Andronika Trojan (2nd in line for throne/ Chief Adviser) * Vernal (King) * Nia Troy (heir apparent) * Helen of Troy (Queen Mother) * The Rebel Mythos (temporarily) * Unnamed Trojan Residents * Callista (Royal Medic) * Eurasus (Chief Lieutenant of the Royal Army) * Socorro Trojan (4th in line for the Throne/ Army Spy Unit Leader) * Lilina Trojan (3rd in line for the Throne) Category:Places